When Stars Sing
by Aniu Ravenwolf
Summary: Airka Birdsong is a slave that works in the palace. Once she serves Loki she begins to see something more than a dark prince she starts to see a lost and hurt soul and she decides she will help him see the light in a life lived in shadows.
1. Chapter 1 Echo in the Hall

**Ok Here is my new story When Stars Sing This will be worked on alone with The Lost Alpha Book 3: Wake of the Storm if you like this check out my other stories and leave a review. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Echo in the Hall

The bell rang and everyone started to stir all except the house of royalty. In Asgard the slaves are up at the crack of dawn to get their meal and begin working. Today everyone gets a shift change and Arika dreads who she will be serving this time. It could be Thor or even worse Loki. Either way she would have to serve them whether or not she wants to.

"Hey girl get over here here is your new shift you got lucky." Sneered the Lead Maid who looked at Arika down frowned.

"Yes of course Anlse I will hurry up." Arika replied She had long hair a reddish brown with sky blue eyes and her hair was in loose curls she wore a small headband to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her pale skin really brought out the stars that seemed to dance in her eyes. That was until she looked at her paper.

 _Clean the hallways and take care of Prince Loki's needs._

"No." Arika whispered as she stood up from eating and walked to a cleaning room to get a mope and bucket and began to clean the hallways. She was now at the mercy of Prince Loki. Upon reaching Loki corridors Arika began to hear what sounded like a heated argument.

"I don't need your petty slaves all I want is to be left alone!" Loki yelled at his mother Frigga. The anger and hatred clear on his face.

"I am sick of you being alone weather you speak to Arika Birdsong or not is up to you, but you will have her serving you." Frigga said and with that she turned on her heel and left. leaving Loki to frown as he waited for Arika to show up.

 **I know it is short but more is on the way the chapters will get longer once I get used to typing these characters. Ok please leave a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Bits and Pieces

**Hey guys here is chapter 2! Much longer and better set hope you Like it!**

Chapter 2

Bits and Pieces

Arika turned around the corner and took a deep breath "It's Ok Arika don't show any emotion don't talk unless talked too. Don't look at his tricks ignore his tricks just get in there and get out." Arika whispered as he walked up to his door and knocked twice.

"Come in." Loki replied in a annoyed tone. As Arika opened the door she was shocked to see the the room was barely messy at all. "I want the bed made the clothes washed and the floor cleaned."

"Yes my lord." Arika said quickly and calmly. And begin to fix the bed.

Loki watch as she quickly move about straightening the covers. This one was fast she knew what she was doing and was smart too she had not looked at him or said a word except to answer his command. Perhaps now was the time to cause some trouble. he waved his hand and as Arika moved the sheet a large black snake hissed as her from under the covers. Arika gasped slightly shocked but continued to work on the bed ignoring the snake and covering it up just as Loki made it disappear.

"Well slave most of the others would have screamed and ran out. Why not you? Are you mocking me?" Loki asked with a sly smirk on his face waiting for her to talk back so he could have her flogged.

"My Lord I have seen many snakes in my life and but of a trick doesn't scare me. If you feel the need to punish me for not. Taking a trick to heart you may." Arika said with not he hint of fear in her voice."

"Clever girl. What is your name slave." Loki asked amused by her tone of voice she will be a hard one to get to.

"My name is Arika Birdsong." Arika said bluntly and she began to clean the hardwood floor.

"That name is of Light Elves. Why does a human girl have a name of and Elf?" Loki asked now intrigued as to why a slave would have such a noble name.

"My lord I feel you are mistaken. I am not a human I am an Elf of Norheim." Arika repled Slowly as her eyes remained glued to the floor.

"What does Arika mean?" Loki asked as he took a step closer to her. "And look me in the eyes when you talk to me." Loki said evilly as he large blue eyes looked at him he was shocked he eyes were so light they seem to give off a silver glow in the darkened candle lit room.

"Ari means Silver and ka mean Dragon. My name means Silver Dragon." Arika said as she glanced away. " Will will be sure to look at you in the following times as you speak to me my lord." And With that she grabbed his clothes and headed to the door bowing as she closed the door behind her. Arika sighed as she walked away and headed towards the washroom.

" _That was not so bad."_ She thought to herself. When she spotted Leline her best friend crying behind a statue of a the Fire Dragon Forarien.


	3. Chapter 3 Songs and Tears

**Hey here is Chapter 3 and I give a special thanks to Analaa for the favorite and AnuhdahPerson for the fallowing of my story!**

Chapter 3

Songs and Tears

"Leline!" Arika shouted across the hall as she ran up to her best friend dropping Prince Loki's clothes

"Go away! I don't want to talk!" Leline yelled back at Arika, Leline had brown eyes and Orangey blonde hair which she held mostly back in a bun the rest fell to her back some on the front of her shoulders. her bangs parted to the right now fell in her face as she sat her head in her knees.

"Talk to me Leline. What happened?" Arika asked. She picked up Leline's fallen basket and sat down next to her, putting her arms around her and taking the hair of of her eyes so she could see.

"It was Ansle she saw me in the gardens and walked over to the new roses I planted she picked them up my the roots killing them she said I was slacking off! But I wasn't I was getting them ready for the Queen what am I to tell her now? Queen Frigga will have me flogged!" Leline told Arika what happened.

"No she will not have you flogged. You know that the Lady Frigga is not like that." Arika answered Leline while calmingly stroking Leline's hair. "She will understand as long as you tell the truth I will come with you if you would like. I first most clean loki's clothes than I will be down to the Queen Chambers with you. Ok?" Arika offered. Helping Leline stand. And picking up Loki's clothes.

"Ok but will you get in trouble for coming with me?" Leline asked after drying the tears from her eyes.

"Not if I make sure Loki's Clothes are done and done right." Arika answered walking away to the washroom with Leline.

"What you have to serve the dark prince?" Leline ask completely shocked.

"Yes. That is my new life I guess." Arika chuckled a bit.

"Well I guess I leave you here Arika." leline said as she gave Arika a hug and walked off to finish her chores.

" _I guess so."_ Arika thought to herself as she began to sing a song known only to a few Light Elves.

 _Hormana andone sie_

 _ordadone aga lineo Drandeal_

 _snoreme onhola_

 _oga menas_

 _armana_

Loki stopped and listened he heard a voice it sounded like Arika. Was she singing? Loki looked around the corner to see her dancing around while cleaning his clothes and with what grace she moved with so nimble on her feet. Like an angel from Valhalla. Her long brown hair flowing freely behind her. He could not help but stare. She was beautiful. Loki quickly shook the thought from his head and left back to his room stumbling a bit. What was he thinking but her voice so smooth… " _Stop it Loki you're being foolish she is a slave you a prince It will never work. She would never I would never."_ And with that her voice faded and he left to his room. and eagerly waited her return, and not for the best for eyes are everywhere.

 **Chapter 4 will be here soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Roses and Thorns

**Hey guys sorry for the wait. But Wait no more for chapter 4 is here! I would also like to thank the fallowing people for a favorite fallowing and or review the mad wolf, Wolf Huntress, Shadowkitten11 dukechick79 and guest reader Random Stars. Thank you so much For the support and help! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Roses and Thorns

Arika and Leline walked up to Queen Frigga's door the waited and than knocked twice.

"Yes who is it?" Frigga asked before standing to open it. She was shocked to see Leline who eye were still puffy from crying and seeing Arika so far away from her work area. "What happen girls?" Frigga asked them. Letting the two in and sitting down in a chair.

"It was Ansle she came to- Arika was cut off when Leline spoke up.

"Ansle she saw me in the gardens she walked over and said i was slacking off. She crushed the new roses I was supposed to give you." Leline said this to Frigga hoping she would understand. "I was worried you would have me flogged I ran away and hid behind Ferarien's Statue thats when Arika found me."

"Arika is this true?" Frigga asked knowing that elves raised by human hands or not cannot tell a lie to their superior.

"Yes my lady it is true." Arika replied. "If you would please allow me. I must return to Prince Loki's chambers." Arika said standing up and bowing the Frigga and left.

…

Loki sat on his bed waiting for Arika to show up he wanted to get at her for making him feel so...weird. that sniveling little slave girl. Oh how he wanted nothing but to get her back for back by the washroom. Then there came a knock Loki snapped out of his thoughts and order whoever it was to come in.

Arika walked in carrying his basket of clothes He looked at Arika and to the floor with a move of his hand she tripped and fell over nothing.

"Oh dear let me help you up." Loki said standing and holding out his hand she reached out and he quickly swiped it out of her reach. "Oops this clumsy slave is not welcome of my help pick all that up or I will have you clean it again." Loki said smirking as he stepped over her like a rug on the ground.

"That wasn't kind. Prince Loki. Didn't your father teach you how to treat a lady." Arika snapped at him after realising her mistake she quickly apologized.

"Growing bold in the first day not a smart thing to do. Do you not remember what I can do?" Loki asked a large sly smile growing on his face.

"Yes my lord I do know that you have magic." Arika said folding his clothes in a nice neat pile. "I fancy to know a few things too. Although I am forbidden by the laws of Asgard. I can not practice such events which makes me wonder. How can you get away with it?" Arika asked Loki she knew she was walking on thin ice but earlier Arika thought that maybe if she earned his trust she could learn more in magic. And maybe find a way to get Leline and Ehco Out Of the cells which the live.

"Dangerous move girl." Loki said making a fireball in his hands he shot it at her. Arika held her hands out catching it between her two hands. The look on Loki's face would forever be enriched into her mind.

 **More on the way! :) Please leave a review! And once again Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Magic and Wings

**Well battleing writers block. We meet someone knew in this chapter its time to cause some problems! I would like to thank the fallowing people for a favorite fallow and or review Fangirl777 Am4444 This Boss and carrie. Thanks for the support. I know this short but it dose set up things for the future! Please enjoy and leave a review! :)**

Chapter 5

Magic and Wings

Arika stared just as shocked as Loki was.

"How did you? You caught my magic?" Loki said in a low voice. As he took a few steps closer to Arika. She really was an interesting one. Arika moved her hands in circles to try to make it smaller but made it bigger she began to panic.

"What do I do?!" Arika whimpered scared she couldn't put something on fire she was already getting a beating for this. Loki step around her until he was right behind her.

"Hold it on one hand. think of the flame becoming smaller and smaller, until it is gone. Once it's gone take a deep breath. Never let your magic flow down to your heart. Keep it in your brain for if it gets loose you can die." Loki said calmly as Arika held out one hand closed her eyes and imagined the flame leaving her palm. _Wow. I never thought she knew that much. she is so amazing maybe Arika isn't just a normal slave. Maybe I can help her. No after this she will want to-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden quick embrace he was given by Arika shockingly he hugged her back. whispering to her. telling her is was ok. He couldn't believe he was doing this she was just another slave. Why did he this feel so right so perfect as it was as if he felt something enter him a small glimmer. Was this _love_?

Arika wrapped her arms around him she had never been so scared in her life. She found herself at ease when he returned the feeling hugging her back his hand holding the back of Arika's head stroking her hair in attempt to calm Arika down. She felt that feeling of intense care of comfort return to her after years of it being locked away she let it out. She felt it the feeling of _love._ The two stood there holding each other. Not knowing that someone was watching The girl hovered outside the window her white wings shimmering. she looked just like Arika she was her sister. Born with wings was the only difference between them and she was on a mission she was to kill Prince Loki. And now she knew just how to kill him and her pety sister. She would wait til after the feast oh yes she will and then she will strike!

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to make the next one longer if you are all willing to wait a day or so. :) Review please! :) -Howls-**


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams of Shadows

**Sorry guys I know it is short but I have not been able to do much with High School so close.**

Chapter 6

Dreams of Shadows

Loki stood in solitude wondering were Arika was. he had not seen her for weeks instead a new girl was there for him. Leline her name was. Loki knew she was one of Arika's friends but see would not talk at all. She came she went. that was all. late that night Loki drifted into a sleep he saw a picture form. Arika and another this one looked just like Arika but with wings.

" _You can't do this Ameri your my sister!" Arika was caged and she could hardly stand any attempt to maic would backfire and hit her._

" _I can do as I wish Arika." Ameri said as she messed around with petals of black rose._

 **I promise to work on extending chapters in the future.**

" _Mother would be displeased with you Ameri" Arika said staring into Ameri's eyes._

" _Don't talk about what mother would do! Rika would support you and you alone I was nothing to her!" Ameri walked away leave Arika alone._

" _You know...she did love you Ameri" Arika whispered to her sister and Ameri let a single tear roll down her face._

Loki jerked up it was morning and that dream it felt to _real._


	7. An update!

**I PROMISE I WILL CONTINUE THIS! JUST WAIT UNTIL SUMMER BREAK!THEN YOU WILL SEE THING PICK UP BIG TIME i HAVE BIG BIG PLANS FOR WHEN STARS SING! MAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
